


7:00AM

by mckirk



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Adorable, Disability, Fluff and Angst, High School, High School AU, Love, M/M, Romance, additional tags will be added as the story progresses, no smut as of yet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 21:13:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4236831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mckirk/pseuds/mckirk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt had always found that he revelled in his own company. It had been that way since memories began and he thought that surely it would stay the same until he ceased existing. People were judgemental and rude, so Matt had no interest in spending his time amongst others- thoughts had became more alluring than human contact over the years. His foster parents were loving and supported his journey through life and most recently his submission into the throes of high school, but he yearned for company in his subconscious without fully realising it- who would be the one to satisfy this recessive (or so matt tried to tell himself) need?</p>
            </blockquote>





	7:00AM

**Author's Note:**

> Hello to whoever is reading!
> 
> I know I haven't submitted any work in a very long time, and I could be tempted to finish some of my older fics with encouragement, but for the present I would like to write a fic based on a series I'm pretty obsessed with as of late- daredevil! I hope you enjoy and be sure to leave a comment, kudos, and bookmark if worthy! :)  
> I know it's gonna read like a textbook example of purple prose but I haven't written in ages and I'm enjoying writing this ;D

"7:00AM, Monday, 30 Degrees."

"7:00AM, Monday, 30 Degrees."

"7:00AM, Monday, 30 Degrees."

Matt's morning alarm droned in a tinny and vaguely female voice, only changing once the next minute rolled over and it spoke with an updated time. He allowed the alarm to entertain itself for a number of minutes this way until he pulled his covers, satin (he was picky that way), from over his face and leaned over to tap the button on top of his alarm clock, a routine embedded into his muscles so effectively that there was no need for him to see the location of the alarm clock to be able to stop its incessant dialogue. He slumped out over the side of his bed and rested his feet on the floor, kicking around until he snagged a t-shirt on his big toe and kicked it up into his hands with surprising skill. He only ever purchased what he was told were plain, coloured t-shirts- he hadn't yet developed enough trust in shop assistants to be sure that he wasn't buying a pink hello kitty t-shirt to wear on his first day of high school, although he didn't see that that would be too much of a problem- she seemed to be a nice enough character.

After locating the rest of his clothes by the same method, matt stood up and took his white cane from his night stand and popped it out to its full length, listening out for the taps it made against his bedroom floor and leading himself out of his bedroom, across the landing and precariously down the stairs, making sure he found the handrail before and flipped his cane over into his other hand as he descended. His dad was in the kitchen rinsing a few pots and pans. He turned around as Matt entered the room,

"Hey buddy, want anything to eat?"

Matt sat down on the chair closest to the door, folded his cane, and rested it on the table, "I'm alright."

He heard a sigh, "There's no need to be nervous for your first day, just relax- it'll be great."

Matt fidgeted for a second and let out a breath that was a little too raggedy, he felt as if he had just gulped water straight from the kettle and it was burning its way down his throat and into his stomach.

"...I'm a little terrified."

Matt's dad walked over to the chair next to him, sat, and scruffed up his hair a little, "You'll be fine buddy, just try and make some friends."

Matt laughed and tapped his fingers on the table, "alright, whatever." 

"Mum wished you good luck, you know, she had to get to work early today though, her boss is a right nutcase."

He sighed again when he saw Matts head tilt, "Listen, the school is ready to receive you, I spoke to your teacher and she's got all the right stuff prepared for you to feel at home and happy, and fit in with the other kids."

Matt paused for a second, "...and make me look like a weirdo."

"You'll be OK, promise. Ready to go? You can sit shotgun now that Mum's at work already."

He lifted himself from his seat and groaned in the way that parents do when they're moving about a little too much, to which Matt also stood up and held his dad's forearm, who proceeded to take him out to the car. He tried to make light conversation to combat Matt's nerves, but inside Matt could tell that his dad was just as terrified as he was.

~

The car journey was nowhere near as long as Matt had hoped- he made a point to have his watch tell him the hour so he could be sure that time hadn't sped up just to be cruel- it was 8:30, and Matt was to be in his classroom by 9:00 AM. 

"This is where I gotta leave you, champ. There's a helper at the gate just to show you where your classroom is and basic stuff like that."

Matt groaned as his dad released him and pressed on to the front gates of the school, where he was met with a light tap on his shoulder and a cheery, feminine voice.

"Hello Matthew! I'm Miss Hibbert, I'll be taking you to your classroom and then you can shake me off!"

Matt forced a smile and held his hand out to shake, which she did. He then reluctantly grabbed her arm and she started walking towards what he presumed was the entrance to the school.

"So, how are you feeling on your first day?" Miss Hibbert asked curiously. 

"I'm a little nervous, but I guess I'm OK."

Miss Hibbert chuckled, "Don't worry, everyone's scared on their first day, once you settle in you'll love it here."

"That's what my dad told me." Matt replied, calling forth another giggle from the teacher, who seemed a little bit too enthusiastic to be believable on a Monday morning. Matt guessed that she liked to embroider cushions and pet cats from the lilts in her voice as she spoke (he of course realised it was absurd to presume something that specific based on a quirk so insignificant, but he had to find ways to calm his nerves, and imagining was something he was good at) , which sounded like something he would choose in a heartbeat over what he was doing at present. 

A few minutes later Matt found himself standing still as Miss Hibberts unrelenting conversation drew to a rather jovial close, "Here we are, have a wonderful first day." and with that she was gone, probably in a hurry to look up pictures of teacup kittens on Google Images. He walked around the side of his desk, placed his bag underneath, and sat down only moments before his teacher, thankfully not Miss Hibbert, began to speak.

"Hello class, I'm Mr. Brewers and I'll be your tutor for the approaching year." Matt heard a scribble on the whiteboard that he guessed would read "Mr. Brewers" in teacher handwriting.

"Here's the spelling if you've not realised. B-R-E-W-E-R-S." Matt was correct- he enjoyed guessing. 

"I hope you guys are all finding this OK so far. I thought we could try some activities to help you get to know each other better. As you are probably aware, there is a sheet of paper on your desk with a selection of questions and answer boxes. I would like you to move around the classroom and ask other people the answers to the questions, then record who it was that you asked- a minimum of 10 people would be nice."

Matt felt for the sheet of paper and noted that it was printed in Braille, which brought a little smile to his face- his teacher wasn't an idiot. He felt footsteps approach him, "Hey Matthew. You can stay at your desk and people can come over if you like and give you the answers- maybe even get a few answers from you as well." Matt smiled and nodded, "Thank you, that would be easier." 

A rather more hasty and less controlled set of footsteps approached Matt's desk, and someone spoke quite loudly in front of him, "What colour is the front door of your house?" He asked, in a friendly enough way. 

"I'm not too sure on that, sorry." Matt replied.

The boy looked up from his paper and paused for a second, then gasped and cursed, "Damn it! Sorry dude, I need to use my eyes for once!" He paused again, and cursed again, then laughed, "I'm sorry, that was a bit insensitive."

Matt laughed quietly and replied,

"It's alright, happens to everyone."

"I'm Franklin, but everyone calls me Foggy. Not sure why, but it's sure as hell better than Franklin." Matt guessed it might be because he seemed to have his head in the clouds a little.

"I'm Matt."

"Nice to meet you Matt," Foggy laughed, "Know answers to any of the other questions?"

"I know that I don't have any siblings."

He heard Foggy scribble something down, and stop for a second.

"Hey Matt, do you want to get lunch with me later? I don't know anyone else here, and I'm guessing you don't either."

Matt agreed, "If you tell me what colour  _your_ front door is." which brought about a little chuckle from Foggy.

 

 

 


End file.
